RWBY: crash bandicoot
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Dr. Neo cortex is at it again and this time he's not alone he has teamed up with all of crash's villains and decided to take over a new world. And now its up to our hero crash , Aku Aku, his sibling, and the hunters in training to stop them. (Cover not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH BANDICOOT AND RWBY CHARACTERS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

ISLAND LAB

It was another day in Wumpa island Neo Cortex was at it again but this time he brought N. tropie, , and other of crashes villans and Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku (imagine the mind over mutant character models) were tying to stop him.

"Cortex what are you planning this time?" Aku asked in a demanding tone

"You miserable fools your just in time to witness my new invention" Cortex then pressed a button on his remote the lab then showed a warp gate.

"How is this special its just another warp gate." Coco said

"Well if you must ask this isn't a ordinary gate no this gate lets you travel through the infinite dimensions. you see after all these years I realized something you will always destroy my plans for world domination so since I can't take over this world I'll simply take over another." Neo cortex explained

"You know we wont let you take any world we'll stop you." Crunch said

"That's were your wrong." Cortex said then he pressed another button which activated the explosives giving them a minute

"We're off to do bad things Ta-Ta." The team of villains then made it to the portal

"Crash we have to shut down that portal and follow Cortex and his minions." Aku said

Crash nodded and responded with his usual gibberish. The mutant then grabbed a TNT stick and threw it at the computer making it blow up the hero's then rushed and jumped through the portal leaving behind a destroyed lab.

Beacon academy initiation

The portal opened and the bandicoots and floating mask made it through.

"Alright we made it now we have to now we have to WOAH!..." Coco said noticing her and her brothers appearance. no longer did they have fur they had normal human skin and they actually looked like humans except for the orange bandicoot ears that replaced human ones.

Crash had bright orange spikey hair with the tips being brown he had an mesomorph build which fit his age since he was 16 he still had his tribal cinnamon watermarked tattoos.

Crunch was still tall and muscular and he had reddish brown hair he still had his bionic arm and two scars on his body and still had his bandicoot ears.

Coco had blond hair and bandicoot ears just like her brother's (just imagine the bandicoots as Fanus)

Aku Aku still looked the same

"Woah what happened to us?" Crunch asked examining himself

"The portal must've somehow mutated us to look like humans but the process obviously didn't work very well since we still have our ears." Coco explained

"Enough of that it appears we are in some type of forest we should look around and see if we can find our we out." Aku Aku said

The others nodded in agreement until they heard a gun shots.

"We should probably check that out" Coco suggested

Again they nodded in agreement and they rushed to where the sound came from

To future team rwbyc and jnprc

Ruby rose was stuck on a giant birds feather and she couldn't get out she heard yang call out to her but she could do nothing

she closed her eyes and waited for the end and just when Weiss was about to stop it.

"OGA BUGA" a voice shouted and the teens were surprised to see the giant scorpions stinger stop by a floating tribal mask.

The grimm was then kicked in the face by a orange brownish haired teenager who had strange ears.

The grimm screamed as more figures came to protect Ruby.

"Get ready crash he looks angry love him up." Aku Aku said

"Shakabla." Crash said forming his and into a 'Rock on' sign

(Play boss fight from crash of the titans)

Crash proceeded to punch the giant scorpion and actually dent its bone armor and was considerably causing damage to the death stalker. The giant scorpion then decided to try and stab Crash with it's golden stinger but Crash was quicker than that and he rolled out of the way and responded with a quick kick to its leg the creature then tried hitting him with its large pincher and actually landed a hit on him but crash shook it off and did his iconic spin attack. spinning at the creatures legs like a helicopter blade the creature went down but it was not out so Crash use his own combo he charged his foot for an axe kick and did a front flip swinging his leg down at the creatures bone armor guarding its face then as he landed he delivered a powerful uppercut and headbutted the grimm like a torpedo.

The death stalker was then stunned by the beating it was taking and was seeing stars.

Crash's tattoos were glowing a green hue which Aku Aku saw this In surprise and decided to test something.

"Crash jump on its head and place your hand on it." Aku Aku said

Crash did as he was told and jumped into the air and after doing a impressive display of acrobatic skill he landed on the Death stalkers head and placed his hand on it.

The death stalker screamed loud but it died down and its body was no longer black it turned a tannish color with tribal marks on its body and its once red glowing eyes were now green

(End music)

The teens that witnessed the whole fight had their mouths wide open and no one could blame them. This guy came out of nowhere and fought a death stalker head on without any weapons and won.

"That... was... AWESOM!" Nora said excitedly as she ran up to crash while the death stalker was absorbed into crash's left tattoo she then asked him a lot of questions like his fighting.

Crash surprisingly understood her and spook in his gibberish and surprise surprise Nora understood him.

"You just made up those moves that's cool." Nora said

Back at the group Blake asked "Did he just take on a death stalker and won?"

The others nodded their heads to confirm what she saw was true and she took it.

Crunch was busy getting the feather off of ruby's cape and he succeeded and picked her up.

Weiss being the spoiled girl she was scolded her but then let up saying that she was fine as a partner.

KAW!

The group looked up and say the Nevermore circling around the air.

"RE DA DAT!?" crash screamed pointing at the giant bird Phyrra understood what he said.

"Its a nevermore we have to get out of here." Phyrra said

"Live and run I like that idea." Jaune said agreeing

"Wait shouldn't you guys get the chess pieces since your students." Ruby asked

"Go with it guys we might need their help in this world." Aku Aku whispered to the evolutionized bandicoots

They agreed and chose their pieces

CRASH (RWBY' piece)

Coco (Jnpr piece)

Crunch (Velvets team piece)

TIME SKIP AFTER THEY KILLED THE NEVERMORE

"Ruby rose, Yang Xiao long, wises Schenne, and blake belladonna you shall be known as rwby lead by Ruby rose"

Jaune arc, Pyhrra Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie you shall be known as team JNPR" The audience clapped for them after the headmaster Ozpin named the rest of the teams

He then turn to the bandicoots. "And who might you be?" Ozpin asked

"Well this is my older brothers crash bandicoot, and Crunch bandicoot, and I'm coco Bandicoot/ Oh and this is Aku Aku a magical mask." Coco said introducing her brothers

"You wont believe what crash did he took on a death stalker and did this weird thing with his hand and changed it, Show them Crash." Nora said excitingly.

Crash nodded in equal excitement and he ran to the middle of the stage his tattoo glowed and the green energy glowed into a green ball he then jumped and slammed the ball into the ground and through the green mist the hijacked grimm appeared with crash landing on its back.

The whole room looked in shock as thy say the grimm before them and it didn't look like it wanted to kill the nearest human and fanus in the room it just minded its own business.

The wide eyed headmaster shook himself off and made a decision these kids had potential and he saw that.

"Mr. Bandicoot how would you and your siblings like to join my academy." Ozpin asked

Crash had a big smile on his face and brought the death stalker back into his tattoo and the mutant shook the humans hand.

'Good call crash with this schools resources we may finally be able to stop cortex and his lackey's. And plus we have nowhere else to stay.' Aku Aku said telepathically

"Just one question how old are you and your siblings?" Ozpin asked

"Crash is 16, Coco's 15, Crunch is 19." Aku aku said.

"Well let this be known that The bandicoots will join the academy for their heroism." Ozpin said

"Crash you shall be on rwbys team your team will be known as rwbyc"

Crunch since your too old you will be place on the second years you will join the other cococ team

and coco you will be placed on jaune arcs team." Ozpin said

"WHA HOO" Crash yelled as he spun around in excitement.

'This might be an interesting school years' Ozpin thought

And he didn't know how right he was.

 **Hope you enjoyed please stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. Crash vs school

**I DONT OWN CRASH BANDICOOT OR RWBY ALL THINGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL REALESE. And also most of the games will take place in remnant.**

Crash was sleeping and having a wonderful dream about wumpa fruit and all was peaceful.

 **WHISLE!**

 **"** "DAAAA!" Crash yelled as he launched himself into the air planting his head inside the roof.

Yang tried helping her teammate out by plucking him out of the roof like an upside-down carrot they rest of the team resisted the erge to laugh except for Weiss who shook her head at the immaturity of her teammates.

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss asked infuriated by being disrupted by her beauty sleep.

"Alright now that you two are awake we can get right to business." Ruby said

"What?" Weiss asked

"Decorating!" Yang said with excitement as her stuff was around her arms.

"What?" Weiss said still confused.

"We forgot to unpack." Blake said then her luggage fell out of her suit case.

"Annnd clean." Blake then said.

Weiss still looked unpleased with Crash landing next to her with some roof on his head he then shook it off of his head with some landing on the white haired heiress.

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang, Crash, and your fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission, BANZAI!" Ruby said

"BANZAI!" Yang and Blake said in unison.

"WHAHOO!" Crash yelled just as excited as the rest of his teammates.

Weiss only faced palmed at this thinking that this is going to be a long 4 years.

And so the team set up their belongings Yang with her poster, Blake placing her 'Ninja's for love' in a book shelf she looked around to see if anyone is looking, Weiss was setting up a very well made painting on the wall, Ruby was setting up a red blind that looked like a curtain with Crescent Rose and when she was finished she accidently sliced it in half, and Crash he set up a white surf board with red lines and a symbol which looked like the bottom of his shoes( If you played mind over mutant and go to Crash's house you'll see it.)

After the montage we see our hero's looking at the room but there was just one problem the beds were piled on top of each other.

"This, isn't going to work" Weiss said stating the obvious.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added.

"Mabey we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or the bed 'Gasp' and replace them with BUNKBEDS!" Ruby suggested raising her arms up in the air.

"That sounds highly dangerous." Weiss said not liking the idea

"Or super awesome!" Yang said pumping her fist.

"It does seem pretty efficient." Blake added

"What do you think Crash?" Ruby said the other looked at him waiting for an answer.

Crash instantly put a thumbs up liking the idea all the way.

Weiss having lost a potential vote sighed then the team started to assemble the bunk beds.

A minute later and...

"Objective complete." Ruby said pleased. The team saw what they did and lets just say the top beds better not fall.

"Wait where's Crashes bed?" Yang asked.

Crash saw this and had an idea he dug into his denim jeans and pulled out a sheet and a pillow. He then proceeded to hang the sheet up from the ceiling and put the pillow on it.

"Wait how long have you had that in your pants?" Yang asked

Crash spoke in his usual gibberish which didn't really help answer the question.

"'Sigh' Never mind." Yang said a little annoyed that her teammate didn't speak English at all.

"So our next mission is...!' Classes" Ruby said as a book suddenly appeared on her lap.

"Now we have a few classes today at 9:00 we gotta be-" But before Ruby could finish her sentence Weiss interrupted

"What? Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss yelled.

"Umm..."

"Its 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss said she then booked it out the door with the others looking through the door.

Team JNPRC did the same thing across the hall.

"Uh, t-t-t-to class." Ruby said as she ran for it as well with the others following in pursuit.

"Class?" Jaune asked but he was then trampled on by his teammates

The group ran for high speeds following team RWBYC outside.

In the distance Ozpin and Glynda were starring at the group Ozpin sipping some of his coffee and Glynda checking her watch.

Ports class

Monsters, demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes Grimm have many names. But I prefer to them as prey." Professor Port said teaching

Back to RWBYC The team were bored out of their minds Ruby was snoring, Weiss was writing down notes, Blake and Yang were trying to pay attention, and Crash was trying his hardest not to sleep.

Port was laughing in triumph which seemed to wake Ruby out of her slumber but not effecting Crash.

crickets were chirping around the classroom.

Port didn't seem to notice and continued.

"And you shall too, upon this prestigious academy."

"But first a story when I was a young handsome man blah, blah, blah, blah."

The class wasn't paying attention and some where even asleep it took nearly the whole class for him to finish.

"And who among you would like to test your metal against one of these beast?" Port said finishing his story

"I do sir." Weiss said a bit angry for some odd reason but before Port could select her.

SLAM!

The noise came form next to yang and the whole class looked they saw the faunus Crash face down on the desk snoring very loudly it seemed that he lost his battle with sleep.

Port saw this and his face turned red with anger.

"Mr. Bandicoot!" He yelled

"Daaaaaa!" Crash screamed waking up from his short slumber.

"If you think my lesson is too boring then 'you' can show us how to deal with this monster." Port said pointing to one of the cages both of the cages had something growling in them.

"But..." Weiss said

"Not now miss Schnee." Port interrupted Weiss then huffed in annoyance.

Crash's face instantly lit up and he did his iconic smile. He then did a jump flipped on the mini stadium.

"You can get you gear back at the locker room." Port said

But Crash then did a tornado spin his school shirt flying across the room. He then stopped and he showed his exposed chest which made the girls in the room even Nora blush a bit.

'Oh my god he's hot!' Nora thought with her face getting even redder.

"No weapons?, Alright Mr. Bandicoot I like your style alright BEGIN!" Port then proceeded to slice the locks on of the cages with his blunderbust/axe.

"Go Crash!" Yang said

"Fight well!" Blake said waving a small flag

"Represent team RWBYC." Ruby said

( Play mutant Malarkey from 'MIND OVER MUTANT')

The creature then jumped out of the cage and it didn't look like any Grimm they have ever seen a new species perhaps

The creature looked very Tall, muscular, had black spiky hair, a flat head with narrowed eyes, long huge arms and its back was covered in pointy spikes. It actually looked like a porcupine mixed with a crab.

It sniffed the air looking for something until it spotted something its head turned to the bandicoot Crash and it growled at him it then let out a terrifying roar that not only was heard from the classroom but the whole school. It made not only the whole schools spine shake in fear but the other creature stop growling in the cage and shiver in fear.

Crash was shaken up by the creature and the fearless bandicoot fanus almost tremble in fear but he shook it off.

The creature then charged at Crash trying to cut him with its claws Crash dodged this and punched it in the face the creature was stunned but he tried to slash again actually hitting Crash giving him a nasty scar on his chest he was bleeding but he had been through worse. Crash then did his tornado spin hitting the creature and pushing it back until it was stunned crashes tattoo began to glow and he saw his chance to hijack it so he grabbed one of its spikes and his hand on its face. The familiar green mist developed around the area and when it cleared the creature was now brown with yellow tattoos around its body its eyes glowing green.

(END SONG)

The class looked around shocked as this guy just fought a new type of Grimm and survived and took control of not only that but a Death stalker. Then the boarbusk then burst through the cage and charged at the two aiming for the two but the other creature saw this and shoulder charged the Grimm with its spikes doing extra damage knocking the Boarbusk back the creature then slashed at the Grimm it then did something that no one expected it did a terrifying roar and motioned its arms upward and in an instant huge spikes shot out from the ground impaling the Grimm and killing it instantly its body disintegrating to nothingness.

"Great job Mr. Bandicoot you showed great bravery at fighting this creature and killing the Boarbusk by seeing this it reminds me of another tale." but as professor Port was about to begin.

DINGGGG!

The school bell rang and everyone left in a hurry and left Weiss was huffing and stomping out of the door.

"You should really checked out young man." Port said patting the young mutant/Faunus on the back.

As Crash walked out of the classroom he found his teammates and team JNPRC.

"That was so cool!, You were like boom pow and that Grimm was like ahh no" Nora said excitedly she then hugged him but then noticed that he still had blood on him.

"What happened to your semblance?" Nora asked worried for her friend

"Huh?" Crash looked confused

"Y'know the manifestation of your soul?" Yang asked hopping to jog his memory

Crash only shook his head no and spoke gibberish.

"What do you mean that you don't have a semblance everyone does, this is bad withoutasemblancethisisbadyou'llprobablygetkilledandidontwantyoutodiesinceimayhaveacrushonyou Wait what?" Nora said

"so what your saying is that thing about controlling Grimm wasn't your semblance?" Ren said

Crash shook his head no.

"Then what was that power?" Blake asked

"I can explain." A voice said the others looked and saw Aku Aku.

"He has some of my power to control beings." Aku Aku said

"But how is that possible?" Coco asked

"His tattoos hold special properties that has my mark." Aku Aku said

Crash looked at his tattoos and they glowed a green hue.

"So can I unlock your semblance?" Nora said blushing a bit.

Crash spoke his gibberish blushing a bit as well and they held each others hand

Nora was speaking the ancient chant and Crash started to glow orange until she was done and she looked tired

His wounds began to heal and he felt good and I mean really good and he had more energy than ever.

He then began to bounce on his head and speak even more babble.

Weiss stomped away for some odd reason and Ruby followed her. (We know how this played out so lets skip this)

Night time

The team was sleeping. Ruby was sleeping with books on her bed and Weiss woke her up she then asked Ruby what type of coffee does she drink Ruby answered and Weiss got her a cup they then talked Weiss saying that she thinks she has what it takes to be a great leader and saying that she would be the best teammate she could be.

This moment was cut short as Crash snored loud and the girls decided to sleep as well.

 **Thanks for the support!**


	3. Rewrite update

**I will rewrite the story. Diffrent Origin for Crash and Coco. They are born in Remnant. Also their personality is a mix of Mind over Mutant and Original games.**


End file.
